In this context, it is conventional that the air mass flow supplied to the internal combustion engine is influenced via an actuator in an air supply. Such an actuator, in this context is conventional in the form of a throttle valve. In order to set an actuating position of the throttle valve that results in a minimum air mass flow, the throttle valve is moved by an offset value of the actuating position, starting from a mechanical stop which corresponds, for example, to an emergency air position.
A throttle valve operated in this manner is also referred to as dip-through throttle construction. Faults, that come about because of tolerance-encumbered mounting of the throttle valve and because of tolerances of one or more sensors for the recording of the actuating position of the throttle valve, lead to a malposition of the throttle valve. In order to keep this malposition and the reactions of the internal combustion engine connected with it as low as possible, a tight tolerance must be demanded in the manufacturing and installation of the throttle valve as well as in the sensor(s).